The success of distribution platforms (e.g., YouTube®, Netflix®, and iTunes®) have made the consumption of video content simpler. However, producing, distributing, and/or managing that content remains a complicated process. Simultaneously, the ubiquity of video requires organizations to incorporate (or strengthen) video strategies in order to capitalize on emerging audiences using social networks, mobile devices, and the like Combined with continuously shifting technical requirements, the process of creating and delivering video successfully requires an investment of people and technology for existing brands and newcomers alike. Managing the video “life cycle” is complex.